Gallery:Phineas and Ferb Save Summer
Phineas, Ferb and the gang host a global summer concert – just as Doofenshmirtz's latest "-inator" invention moves the Earth, putting summer itself in jeopardy. Read the full summary... Gallery I don't know why you couldn't find it.jpg It must have been behind something.jpg Candace on the top shelf.jpg Candace on the top shelf 2.jpg Candace looking at the things in her box.jpg Candace telling her mom she couldn't go up there.jpg I'm future Candace.jpg There's got to be a thing that still plays this.jpg Doofenshmirtz not letting Monogram pass.jpg|Doofenshmirtz: "You're the Capulet Bar Mitzvah?!" Save Summer promo.jpg|Monogram: "You're the Hatfield Wedding?!" Jay-Leno-Phineas-And-Ferb.jpg ColonelContridiction.jpg|Colonel Contrtaction firing Monogram for losing the security deposit on the hall DEBACLE.jpg PromotingCarl.jpg Hwx8z.jpg Candace having come to ask Phineas if he knows where she can watch this video casette.jpg No time I need to watch this.jpg Candace entering the garage.jpg Candace getting ready to put the tape into the universal player.jpg Aw, I was so cute.jpg This is Candace Flynn.png It was an awesome summer.png|Five-year-old Candace is so cute. Candace promises past Candace she will take care of what is on the list.jpg But, I'm future Candace.jpg I don't know, but I can guess.jpg Phineas, what is going on out there.jpg Wow, I remember this list.jpg I promised five year old me I'd do everything on that list.jpg Stacy reading the list.jpg Candace, everyone_know_tell_fight_that_spider.jpg I remember this hair clip.jpg I don't know, it wasn't us.jpg Irving's Camp Song.png Save.jpg The Earth has moved.jpg This is the part of the job i hate the most.jpg I was just going to ask him to clean the bathroom.jpg Candace on top of a unicorn of sorts.jpg Dreams can come true Stacy.jpg Candace licking her grilled cheese ice cream.jpg On proud beauty.jpg WarmSweater.jpg Which one of you moved the Earth away from the sun?.jpg|Rodney demanding to know which one of the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members moved the Earth away from the sun ShowingTheBlueprints.jpg OWCA's Goin' Down.png HomepageTrending.jpg AgentsCaptured.jpg It's the last thing on the list.jpg Candace slowly stepping into the next room.jpg I can't do it.jpg It's just the legs and the hair.jpg i'm sticking my hand in the cage.jpg Candace having seen stacy being put into the ambulance.jpg My fear of spiders got Stacy bitten.jpg Looks like it's just you and me now Rainbow.jpg RodneyInControl.jpg 2JcAq5m_RBs.maxresdefault.jpg EvilDemands.jpg Candace still trying to get over her fear of spiders.jpg Candace freaking out after having seen the picture of the spider.jpg I really tried.jpg Summer's not over yet.jpg Candace thinking Phineas and Ferb have taken away Summer.jpg What did you do to summer?!.jpg Seriously someone moved the earth and it wasn't you.jpg Any chance it could go back spontaneously to the way it was.jpg Phineas explains what they are building.jpg one measaly rocket on one mountain.jpg That's why we enlisted the help of other kids around the world.jpg Phineas leading Candace to the control room.jpg These look like simple level controls.jpg Oh he would, but he is trending.jpg Candace_and_Phineas_Behind_the_giant_rocket..jpg The_giant_rocket_has_picked_up_by_phineas's_plane.jpg Phineas, Ferb, and the gang riding on a plane through the mountains.jpg Oh, there's kilamnjaro.jpg Lock down the capsle and stand by.jpg Candace closing the capsle.jpg I sure hope there aren't any spiders in here.jpg Candace saying rodger.jpg WorldLeaders.jpg LeadersFailure.jpg NoPretzels,NoDeal.jpg|Rodney remorselessly preparing to move the Earth to perpetual winter Candace mentions the holographic image is going the wrong way.jpg I;m increasing the burn.jpg BuildingSettlingAgain.jpg AngryDoof.jpg|Doofenshmirtz is disgusted by Rodney's intentions of bringing a new Ice Age HomelessMonogram.jpg|Doofenshmirtz berating Monogram for failing to stop L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. when he had the chance TheyHaveACaveTroll.jpg|Monty and Perry facing the warehouse goons Candace headed up to the attic.jpg Candace upon hearing Stacy say she can't help her.jpg Stacy swollen up from the spider bite.jpg Well she's no help.jpg oh, I can't do this.jpg Doof&RodneyFighting.jpg Theres Ferb's box way over there.jpg Oh, who am I kidding.jpg I;m using the Ferb o graphic technology.jpg My fear of spiders.jpg Remember when you helped us.jpg Phineas giving Candace a pep talk.jpg i should be able to walk across the attic.jpg Candace reacting to the word spider.jpg Theres Ferb's box way over there.jpg Oh, who am I kidding.jpg I;m using the Ferb o graphic technology.jpg My fear of spiders.jpg Remember when you helped us.jpg Phineas giving Candace a pep talk.jpg i should be able to walk across the attic.jpg Candace reacting to the word spider.jpg AnotherScuffle.jpg VillainsFleeing.jpg Candace crawling across the attic floor.jpg Candace by Ferb's box.jpg Candace opening the box.jpg Candace screaming upon seeing the spider in Ferb's box.jpg Are you kidding me.jpg Ok five year old me here we go.jpg CandaceSpider.jpg Candace with the fuse.jpg In your face arachnid.jpg Doof with a mop on his head.jpg RodneyFiringUpHisIzer.jpg Earth moving away from the sun.jpg What is it righty loosey.jpg Anxiously waiting for a call.jpg DoofDefeatingRodney.jpg Phineas and Ferb repairing something.jpg Candace saying the fuse is in.jpg It's not moving.jpg That's a bad thing.jpg Monogram, Carl and Perry help Doof.png|Monogram, Perry, Carl, and Monty, all helping out Doof to destroy Rodney's -izer from sending the Earth into a new Ice Age Earth moving toward sun.jpg Candace falling over the control panel.jpg Nice catch, Carl!.jpg|Carl with Monogram's mustache? Monogram sans mustache? Monty with a fedora?! What is going on here?!?! Phineas what's happening.jpg Phineas and the gang dangling from rope.png Phineas and gang dangling from rope 2.png Candace trying to get the control panel.jpg What do you know I did.jpg Candace seeing the snow melt.jpg Candace seeing the contol panel is gone.jpg RodneyArrested.jpg Saul.jpg Not only did we save the world.jpg I got an idea!.jpg The world explding.jpg All credits go to Buford.jpg I think there must be somethin' wrong with this program.jpg Irving's Camp Song - End Credits.jpg hwx8z.jpg 1400935321918.jpg|Buford explaining that this is the special episode since Phineas is yelling at Candace tufw.jpg ''Summer All Over the World A concert taking place at Danville Park.jpg Buford tapping to the music.jpg Buford on drums.jpg|Buford kicks off this party with the drums. Isabella on bass.jpg|Isabella slappin' da bass, mon! Ferb on rhythm guitar, closeup.jpg Ferb on rhythm guitar with Isabella.jpg Ferb on rhythm guitar.jpg Buford on drums again.jpg Phineas on lead guitar.jpg Baljeet on keyboard.jpg Phineas and Ferb on guitar.jpg Audience cheering.jpg Hot dogs, cotton candy.jpg|Hot dogs, cotton candy, tire swings and barbecue In the shade, in the sun.jpg|In the shade, in the sun, ev'rywhere's a rockin' view Ev'rywhere's a rockin' view.jpg|As long as we're together, doesn't matter what we do! Come on!.jpg C'mon!.jpg Bike ridin' down a hill.jpg Steaks sizzle on the grill.jpg You know you want some more.jpg Ferb says c'mon.jpg Ferb says c'mon with emphasis.jpg The words 'Summer' hover over the Big Ben.jpg The gang rocking out in London, England.jpg The gang rocking out in London, England - closeup.jpg The gang atop a float in New Orleans, Lousiana.jpg The gang atop a float in a parade in New Orleans, Lousiana.jpg Phineas wearing German attire.jpg Isabella wearing Korean attire.jpg Audience cheering - 2.jpg Phineas and Ferb in a large TV screen in Tokyo, Japan.jpg Phineas and Ferb in a large TV screen in Tokyo, Japan - closeup.jpg Stacy's cousins.jpg The gang atop the Eiffel Tower.jpg The gang atop the Temple of Juatchadoon.jpg The gang atop the Temple of Juatchadoon - closeup.jpg The gang in Singapore.jpg The gang in Singapore - closeup.jpg The gang in Antarctica.jpg Penguins raising their hands.jpg Welcome to our musical tribute to summer!.jpg And if you're wondering what we're doing today....jpg We're reaching out to everyone to share our love of summer!.jpg We are simulcasting our virtual selves around the planet!.jpg We're joining you to celebrate around the world.png All from the comfort of our own backyard!.jpg The gang atop the bridge in the Petronas Twin Towers in Malaysia.jpg The gang atop the bridge in the Petronas Twin Towers in Malaysia - closeup.jpg Audience on a boat labeled 'Canal Tours'.jpg The gang atop a bridge in Venice, Italy.jpg Audience riding into Venice, Italy.jpg Native Americans dancing.jpg Indian women dancing.jpg The gang (except Buford) on logs.jpg Buford singing to a moose.jpg The gang atop Uluru Rock, Australia - closeup.jpg The gang atop Uluru Rock, Australia.jpg And now help us in welcoming.jpg A very special guest and the visual metaphor for the carefree days of summer.jpg Perry hologram.jpg Audience cheering - 3.jpg Perry hologram disappearing.jpg Audience gasping.jpg PaFSS - Hey, where's Perry?.jpg Concept Art Phineas and Ferb doctors concept art.jpg|The Doctor Who reference in London was originally more explicit as seen here. Designs by Eddie Pittman. Danville animal shelter cages fall.jpg|Concept art of the animal shelter by Patrick O'Connor. Danville animal shelter cage closeup winter.jpg|A close up of the animal cages by Patrick O'Connor. 'To return to the " " episode summary, click here.''' }} Category:Episode galleries